From Heaven to Hell
by Cuna999
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru originally came from Heaven to Earth to fight demons. But when they fall in love during the process, a big disaster could happen. For Hotaru, love was fine. But for Mikan, it could just destroy her, or her loved one. /Early fic/
1. Prologue

**Yayyyy! My second fanfiction! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

**PROLOGUE**

Heaven. A beautiful place where the good souls rest after dying. It was a gigantic castle in the clouds. Since it's very hard to describe, so just use your imagination. But, anyways, angels who live there all server under Kami-sama. There are many kinds of angels. It is divided into sections. There's the fighting division, angels who fight demons. There's also the healing division, and that should be self-explanatory-angels who heal. Of course, there are many other divisions. 17-year old angel Sakura Mikan and her best friend Imai Hotaru were in both the Healing division and the fighting division. They could cast various spells and heal the deepest wounds.

Mikan and Hotaru were castle's library until one of their friends from the healing division, Anna, came barging in.

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!!" She said, waving her arms.

"Whoa, Anna-chan, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Kami-sama wants you and Hotaru to go to Earth! NOW! Demons are attacking!!"

"NANI?! Kami-sama wants me and Hotaru to go to Earth?!"

"NOW!! Hurry!"

The two girls flew to the stairways to Earth.

"See you later, Anna!" Mikan yelled, as they flew down the stairs.

"Wait!! Take these spell books!"

Anna threw them a bag containing ten spell books from Kami-sama.

With that, they left for Earth.

**Please review and tell me weather I should continue or not! I wasn't sure what I should write about this time so…yeah.**


	2. No Way!

**Please make sure to review! **

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"The place is really swarming with these things!" Mikan said, looking around.

They has just arrived in a town.

"Kami-sama said that this is the only place the demons are attacking," Hotaru said.

Mikan nodded.

"Let's go!"

Hotaru flew off into another direction as Mikan put out her hands as a pink circle with designs spread around her.

"My name is Sakura Mikan; I call upon the great wind spirit, Sylph!"

Three young girls dressed in green, blue and red dresses appeared. They formed a circle and created a tornado that wiped out most of the demons.

"There's way too many!" Hotaru shouted, fighting off demons.

"Summons will take too long!" Mikan said.

"Lighting!"

"Firestorm!"

But the more they fought off, more took their place.

"I'll have to summon Maxwell! Hotaru, can you buy me some time?"

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

Once more, the circle spread around her as Mikan concentrated.

"My name is Sakura Mikan; I call upon he who governs over the four elements, wind, water, fire and earth…I give you my physicality, mentality and strength ...come forth, he who governs over the four Great Elements! He who governs over wisdom! Fulfill your side of the contract and appear, MAXWELL!"

A yellow orb flew into the sky. As the orb disappeared, and old man with a staff appeared. As he raised his staff, rays of light flew everywhere. Within a few minutes, all the demons disappeared.

Mikan collapsed to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Hotaru asked, flying over to her. The both landed on the ground.

"Summoning Maxwell takes up a lot of my energy...I'm perfectly fine though."

She hopped back to her feet.

"Well, we should be done here, right?"

"Baka! Kami-sama said that we should stay for a day or two to see that there are no more monsters."

"Well, then, let's go check. The houses shouldn't be damaged, right?" Mikan said, dusting herself off.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"NANI?!"

Hotaru and Mikan were watching the television in some random person's house. Kami-sama was able to talk to them through that.

"Yes. Protect the school called Alice Gakuen. They are the ones who have 'powers'. That's what the devil is after."

Mikan and Hotaru nodded.

"Let's see…it's supposed to be a large school with the gates marked 'A', right?"

Soon enough, the school came into sight as they flew around.

"Wow, it's huge!" Mikan exclaimed.

Hotaru had to agree. They flew over the gates and saw that a window was open. They flew in, as it was the easiest way to get into the school. For them, at least..

"So this is Alice Gakuen, huh…?" Mikan said, sitting on the window ledge.

"Hmm…interesting. Even though we had alices when we were still alive, I've never heard of this school…" Hotaru said, also sitting on the ledge.

The watched the teacher explain something on the board. Mikan looked around and saw that some people weren't even paying attention. One raven-haired boy was sleeping with a manga on his face. The other blonde-haired boy next to him was petting a white rabbit. Other were just daydreaming.

_If they're going to have a test, they won't know what to study…_Mikan thought to herself, crossing her arms.

"And this here…AHHHHHH!!!!"

The teacher looked back to the class and saw Mikan and Hotaru on the windowsill.

The manga slipped off the boy's face as the blonde haired boy looked up.

"What's their problem?" Mikan whispered to Hotaru.

"Um…can you…see us?!" Hotaru asked.

The teacher nodded.

"NO WAY!!" Mikan yelled, putting her hands on her cheeks.

All the students were looking this way by now.

"Who are you?"

"Why are they sitting there?"

"Do they have an Alice?"

Everyone was whispering to each other and looking at them.

"Who are you?" The teacher asked kindly. He had blonde hair and violet eyes

"Umm…err…I'm Sakura Mikan…and this is Imai Hotaru…"

"I'm Narumi-sensei. What are you on the windowsill?"

"Well, we figured it was the easiest way to observe. I didn't know Human were able to see us…" Hotaru said, thinking.

"So, other people aren't able to see you?" a student asked.

Mikan nodded.

"Then…who are you?" The raven-haired boy who was sleeping with the manga asked.

"We're angels. We've come to protect the school under the authority of Kami-sama." Hotaru told him.

"Do you think we'll be-" He started saying, but Narumi-sensei cut him off.

"So then…the way those creatures disappeared was your doing?" He asked them.

"Yup…Maxwell wiped out the rest."

"Maxwell?" he asked.

"Mikan uses high-level magic to summon spirits and such to help her out. We don't use alices like you do," Hotaru explained.

"Though we do have one."

"What are they?"

"I'm Nullification," Mikan said, holding her hand up.

"I have Invention…"

She took out a gun and shot it at Mikan.

"OW! What was that for?!" she said, rubbing her head.

"An example."

"Yup. I used to get shot with this a lot…though I'm usually the victim to try out her new inventions anyway." Mikan said.

"…"

Mikan looked outside.

"Come out, Anna. You're there, aren't you?"

Sure enough, Anna came out from behind a tree.

"This is our friend, Anna," Mikan said.

"I'm Anna!" She said happily.

"But Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan, this is also from Kami-sama."

She handed them two more books.

"More?!" Mikan whined, taking the books.

"Yup. These are stronger spells. Apparently the Devil is going to be sending stronger demons." She said.

"Well, see you."

She flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Ehhhh…I don't wanna study..." Mikan said, looking at the book.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

She was shot with the gun.

"My fifth invention. It shoots powerful air punches at idiots like her." Hotaru said.

"Well, if you need to study, you can use the back of this room. There are two empty seats and a big table there," Narumi-sensei said, pointing.

"Thank you so much!" Mikan said.

The both flew into the room and landed delicately on the floor, leaving the students in awe.

"So they really are angels," someone whispered.

They folded their wings and went to the back of the room.

"Well then class," Narumi said, clapping his hands together.

"Let's continue class."

**Woo, done! About the spirits (Maxwell and Sylph) if you ever played the game or watched the anime "Tales of Phantasia" you'd know what I mean. You can also look it up on but Sylph is supposed to be a wind spirit, and Maxwell is supposed govern over the elements of water, wind, fire and earth. Something like that. Well, hoped you enjoyed.**


	3. How they Died

**Chapter three! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Hmmm…" Mikan said to herself.

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm…"

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"ITAI! Hotaru!"

"Stop 'hmmm-ing'! It's annoying. I'm trying to study here!" She said, not looking up from her book.

Mikan sighed. She did NOT want to study.

In the front, Narumi sweatdropped.

"Are things okay back there?" He asked. Of course, he knew that it was probably going to be a 'no' or something like that.

"Yeah, sure…whatever…" Mikan said emotionlessly.

"What are you studying?" The class rep, Tobita Yuu asked them.

"Magic…"

"Can I see?"

Mikan threw him the book.

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to read it, though…"

Yuu opened the book, and he couldn't understand it. To him, it was full of strange signs and pictures.

"It's in angel writing…" Mikan said. She put her head down on the table and closed her eyes. The raven-haired boy made a fireball in his hand and threw it at her.

Mikan drew a quick star in the air.

"Forbid!"

The ball disappeared.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"No reason. Just a test."

"And you are you?"

All he did was grunt.

"He's Hyuuga Natsume. The boy beside him is Nogi Ruka. "

Ruka nodded at her and returned to petting his rabbit.

Yuu gave back her book and she resumed reading it.

_This is so boooriiiing…._She thought, flipping the page.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!

The bell rang as the students hastily picked up their books and went to lunch.

Mikan closed her book and stretched out her arms.

"Mmmm! Finally!!" She said.

"Good work today, Mikan-chan!" Yuu said, coming over.

"Arigatou, Yuu-kun! You too!"

"Are you coming to lunch with us?" Yuu said.

"Well, I would…but Angels…don't eat."

"NANI?!" The remaining people in the classroom said.

This included Natsume, Ruka, a guy named Kokoroyomi and a couple of other random people.

"Yup. Well, it's more like we can't eat. Well, the only think we do eat is tea…(though you actually drink that) Our bodies can't take it."

"Why?" Kokoroyomi asked.

"I don't know. It's just how we are. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Kokoroyomi. But call me Koko if you want, since my name is…kind of long. I have the mind-reading Alice."

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan said.

They looked at Hotaru, who was still reading her book.

"Hey, Hotaru!"

"…What?" She said emotionlessly.

"Say something, at least!"

"…Hi," She said to everybody, and went back to her book.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, then!" Mikan said, waving.

She spread her wings and went over to the window. As she went past Natsume's desk, some of her feathers dropped. With that she flew out the window.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Koko said, looking at Natsume. Since he had the mind-reading Alice,he read Natsume's mind.

Natsume set his hair on fire.

"Ahhh!" He screamed.

"I was just kidding!!"

"…Dispel." Hotaru said, and the sire disappeared.

"Go to lunch. I want to study in peace," She said, and all of them left the room.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Mikan was outside, sitting on the branch of a Sakura tree.

**Flashback**

"_Ne, ne! Let's go to that new cake shop! I hear that their cakes are really good!" Mikan said to Hotaru and Anna. _

_School was over for the day, and they still have free time. Mikan's grandfather had passed away about a year ago, so she spent a lot of time with her friends. _

"_Okay! Coming, Hotaru-chan?" Anna said. _

"_Sure…I have to make sure this idiot doesn't do something to embarrass somebody." She said._

"_Hotaruuuu!" _

"_Well, let's go!" Anna said._

_As they were crossing the street, a drunk driver wasn't watching were he was going. He didn't stop at the red light and hit them all. Blood was splattered everywhere. Mikan opened her eyes. Red. Everywhere. She had no desire to move. She felt pain everywhere. No desire…to do anything. _

"_Hey! HEY!! Are you okay?!" some random person was shouting._

_No desire…to live. _

_She closed her eyes…and died._

**End of flashback**

She caught a Sakura petal in her hand.

"I would have liked to die of some illness or something," She said out loud.

"But no! Instead, I died because of some damned drinker!!"

"Who are you talking to?" A male's voice said.

"Ah! Natsume. I was just talking to myself."

He leaned against the Sakura tree.

"…"

"…"

"…."

"So…you died of a drunk driver?" He said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…It sucks. I was only 10…"

"Hmmm…."

_He was alone. In the darkness. He had one friend, but he didn't want him to come any closer to the darkness he didn't need to see. Basically, he was alone. He didn't really have any desire to do anything. He was powerless…and he didn't have any desire to live._

**Woo, done! It might have been a little boring, but oh well. Hope you liked it anyway. Please review!**


	4. Returning Memories

**Chapter two! Please review!**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"_Oh, no…"_

"_This can't be happening…"_

"_So it's going to happen again…?"_

"_We'll have to seal it within an angel with a pure heart…"_

"_But then…wouldn't it…consume…?"_

_The three angels looked at the fourth one. They blinked._

"_Yes…but…It's the only choice we have now…"_

…_Damn it…because of this…one of their fellow angels…would turn into…HER._

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Indigna-ow!" Mikan said, rubbing her head.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Hotaru stared at her.

"Indignation is way to powerful! It'll destroy the school if you use it here!!"

"Oh yeah…" Mikan said, laughing nervously.

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Hotaruuuu!"

"They're having fun," Koko said, looking out the window.

Nonoko laughed.

"Well, school will be interesting, now…"

"But the thing is…I can't read their minds. It's weird…"

"Actually, that's because we're dead. That's also why we can't eat." Mikan said, popping out of nowhere.

"Kyaaa!"

"Whoa!"

"Hi!!" Mikan said, putting up her hand.

"What's up?"

"Mikan-chan, what are you doing here? Weren't you practicing magic with Hotaru-chan?"

Mikan nodded.

"Problem is that I can't use any of the spells I need to practice because they're too powerful…" Mikan said.

"Then what about smaller ones?" Koko said, eating a piece of bread. Mikan stared at him and smiled. She snapped her fingers and toasted the bread.

"Like that?" She asked.

Koko nodded. Well, he didn't know what to say.

"_What if it comes out?"_

"_Then we'll just have to kill her."_

"_Wouldn't she…be sent to hell then?!?!"_

"_No…she'd turn into a ghost…"_

"_Ghosts…they wander…with a wounded memories and no purpose in life whatsoever…"_

"_I'm sorry…" One of the angels whispered, and she sealed 'her' inside of the young angel, leaving a black, flowery pattern._

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright?"

Mikan had been daydreaming.

"Huh? Y-yeah…I'm fine…"

She smiled.

"See you guys later!"

She once again, spread her wings and flew out the window.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

She sat on the Sakura tree once again, catching the petals in her hands. She was remembering something really…weird. It was like a blur, a really faint memory that she could barely remember.

"_It was successful."_

"_Good job…in a way…" Kami-sama said sadly. He couldn't believe this was going to happen again. WHY?! Every twenty years….why…would one of their fellow angels…suffer this…this…hellish torture?!_

Was all she could remember.

"Nande…?" She whispered softly.

"What was…it about?"

She watched more Sakura petal fly off in the wind.

Something made her feel that it was going to be the most important memory of her life…

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"…What do you think, Natsume?" Ruka asked him.

They were in the empty classroom, with Ruka petting his rabbit and Natsume reading his beloved manga.

"I don't know. It's…it's just….kind of…."

"Kind of what?"

"Weird." Natsume replied flatly. He couldn't find the right word.

"Actually, more supernatural," he said again.

Ruka thought about what he said. Angels….they were the good souls who died and served under the authority of Kami-sama. And here were two of them, protecting the world from demons. Man, their surroundings were changing way to fast.

"But something about the pig-tailed girl…" Natsume began again. Ruka looked at him.

"Something…just isn't right…"

"_She's the one, isn't she?"_

"_Oh, no…let's get away. She's dangerous!"_

"_Mama!!"_

_No matter how hard she tried…people always avoided her…_

_WHAM! _

_A ball landed in her arms. Three kids came up to her._

"_Um…here's your ball…" she said kindly. _

"_No…stay away!!"_

_She was hurt. It was like she died and went to hell instead of heaven. _

"_I…I-I…" _

_She dropped the ball and ran off. Why…did people avoid her…?_

**Thanks for reading! Please make sure to review,too!**_  
_


	5. New Secrets to be Revealed

**Woo! Chapter five now, right?**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The sun was blazing hot, as it was summer. It had already been two days since Mikan and Hotaru came to Earth. For the last past two days, it was very peaceful with no signs of demons. Mikan and Hotaru were sitting in the Sakura tree while the students took their classes.

"Ne, Hotaru…I keep remembering these really weird memories…people are just like 'Oh, no, it's happening again' and stuff…" Mikan said, swinging her legs.

Hotaru stiffened. In her usually emotionless violet eyes, there were signs of fear and worry. However, she said nothing, and she looked the other way so her friend couldn't see her face.

"It's probably just you and your idiotic mind…you always remember things that haven't even happened before…"

"Hmm…maybe you're right," Mikan said, watching the Sakura petals blow away in the wind. She closed her eyes.

"…"

"…"

"KYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Mikan's eyes popped open, and she instinctively flew over to the open window and into the classroom.

"What happened?!" She said, looking around.

"What is it?"

"It's another weird thing!"

Mikan looked around some more and saw a small blue light.

"H…Hikari?!"

"Mikan-samaaaaa!"

The blue light flew over to her, and the ball around it popped. Inside was a small girl with long, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white and blue dress, and had delicate wings with every shade of blue you could imagine.

"Wahhhhh!" It started crying.

"Oh _great,_" Natsume said. He had once again been sleeping with his manga on his face.

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Well you shouldn't be SLEEPING in the first place!" Mikan said, sticking her tongue at him.

_Childish idiot,_ he thought.

"So, what _is_ that?" Koko asked, pointing at the smaller girl.

"This is Hikari. She's a fairy."

"Another creature from heaven…?"

"Yup. It's not all angels. Fairies help amplify our attacks and stuff." She told them, and looked down at Hikari.

"But why are you here anyway?"

"Kitsune's being mean!!"

"It's because she's such a crybaby!!" a male's voice said, and another fairy flew over. This time, it was a boy, and he had black hair and his wings were black and gray. He wore black and gray pants and shirt.

Hotaru flew over and grabbed Kitsune.

"Why are both of you here?" Hotaru said coldly.

"Um…actually, Kami-sama sent us to help you…" Hikari said.

"I guess we got here a bit early…?" Kitsune said, turning a bit blue. _"Could you let me go….?"_

"No…" Hikari said, pointing.

From a distance, a black haze was coming toward the school.

"Crap…" Mikan said, putting Hikari down.

She formed her hands into a triangle.

"BARRIER!"

"Mikan-chan?!" Nonoko said worriedly.

"Whatever you do, stay in this classroom!" Hotaru said, letting Kitsune go.

Both flew out the window.

"What's happening??" Koko said to Hikari and Kitsune.

"Another demon attack…" Hikari said calmly.

"Can't you tell, dammit?!" Kitsune said.

_Demons, huh…?_ Natsume thought. All he could do now was watch them fight.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"You know, that barrier might not last…" Hotaru told her.

Mikan looked back at the school.

"I know...but it might if there aren't any demons that can cast dispel…"

Hotaru looked at her friend.

"Kitsune, Hikari…will you make the barrier stronger? We might be dealing with different demons this time…" She said, as the two fairies nodded.

"Here they come!" Mikan told her.

"You think you can beat them without magic?" Hotaru asked her.

Mikan clapped her hands together. As she slowly opened them, a silver ball formed, and she pull the apart some more, a sword formed.

"I can try, but my swordsmanship isn't really that great." She said sheepishly.

"What?! Mikan-chan's going to use a SWORD?!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"Well, she IS in the fighting division of Heaven, you know…" Kitsune said.

"They handle all sorts of things like that…from hand-to hand combat and magic and stuff…" Hikari said. She closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"Magic amplification!"

Something glowed around the school, and disappeared.

"She said her swordsmanship isn't that great, though, right?" Natsume said.

"Hey! She's pretty good at it even though she said that!" Hikari said defensively.

"I bet you can't even handle one!" Kitsune said.

Natsume smirked.

"Who said I couldn't?"

They all watched as Mikan flew about with Hotaru, slicing the demons and watching them disappear.

"I think these are pretty much level one demons…" Mikan said, making her sword into a ball of light again. She clapped her hands together and the ball disappeared as she pulled them apart again.

"That kinda sucks…I was hoping that it would be more of a challenging fight…"

"Who said we were all level one demons?" A voice said. Mikan turned around. She smiled as she saw another demon. This one though, looked like a human. He had black hair and wore dark blue clothes. The only thing that was different was that he had very dark skin-way darker a normal human being should have.

"So? What level are you?" She asked, pulling out her sword again. This time though, it had a very, very light pink aura around it.

All the demon did was smile.

"I'll let you figure it out yourself….Mikan Sakura."

Mikan gasped. Well…how would you like it if someone you've NEVER met knows your name out of the blue? But she smiled.

"Ara, ara…so you know my name too, huh?" She was smiling, but her eyes were full of darkness, hatred, sadness and anger.

"Of course…you're quite famous in the demon world, Miss Sakura…your _power _at least…" He said, raising his hand and forming a sword, also.

"What's going on?!" Nonoko said to Hikari.

"It's beginning…no…NO!!" Hikari said, covering her face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!! Don't even go that far!!!!" Kitsune yelled at her, but both fairies were very frightened.

Kitsune closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Hotaru-sama! Can you hear me?!" He said.

"Y-Yeah…"

"The main reason Kami-sama sent up down was to make sure her seals DO NOT get broken! That guy is most likely a pretty high level around 25 or so! Be careful!" He said.

"Seals…?" Natsume said, but when both fairies turned to him with their faced sweating and obviously scared half to death, he stopped and decided not to ask question them any further.

_Mikan…she will one day…either destroy the world…or disappear forever…as a ghost with no purpose in life…and no desire for anything…_

**Done! I know I updates a little (okay, maybe a lot) late. I had a TON of homework, and never really got a chance to finish the end of this chapter. Gomen! **


	6. Two Seals Have Been Broken

**Sorry that I haven't been updating as fast as I usually do! But thanks for being patient with me and here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song here.  
**

**OoooOoooOoooOooOoooOoooO**

"H-Hikari, Kitsune…" Hotaru said, her voice full of fear. No one had ever seen her like this before. Her emotionless expression was gone, and she was confused, scared and worried. What could she do? She knew what they were talking the fairies were talking about.

"IMAI!" She heard someone shout out.

_Ruka-kun? _ She thought. She managed to slowly turn her head.

"I'm really not sure what you're talking about, but shouldn't you try to help Sakura to PREVENT it from happening?! You'll lose all hope if you believe it'll happen!" She said to her.

_He's right…_She thought. She reverted back to her emotionless state, and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate. Mikan and the demon were fighting as she did this.

"So, who sent you?" She growled at him.

"Now…what makes you think I'll tell you?" He said, still smiling.

"What…?" Something made Mikan paralyzed.

_Don't you want to be stronger? To protect the ones you love? _Something inside her head said.

_Hotaru…everyone…I…_

"**AHHHHHHHH!! KONAIDE!!!!!!!" **She screamed. Something inside her broke and she went insane.

"Haha…Wasn't I fated to die before I could destroy the world?!?!" She screamed.

"WASN"T I, EVERYONE?! WASN"T I?! THAT'S WHY I HAD ALWAYS BEEN ALONE!! I WAS FATED TO DESTROY THE WORLD!!!" She shouted at them all. She hurled herself at the demon.

"Oh? It seems like some seals have been broken…"

_No…I don't want this…_

She grabbed the demon's neck.

"Na…nani…?!"

_Stop…I can't control this…_

"Mikan-chan…something's wrong!" Nonoko said.

"Mikan-sama…Hotaru-sama!!" Kitsune screamed.

"DISPEL!" Hotaru tried. She tried every cancellation spell she could think of, but nothing worked.

"I can't do anything!!" Hotaru told them.

"Urgh…" Mikan put too much pressure on the demon's neck, and he turned white. He then disappeared within seconds, but some black blood splattered all over her.

"Hahaha…" She laughed.

"Weak! TOO WEAK!"

"Mikan…" Hotaru said softly. He friend…she was…

"Oh? You're my best friend or something or other right?! Are you strong?!?!" She asked. Hotaru sat on her knees.

**--Classroom—**

"That IDIOT! What the hell is she DOING?!" Natsume shouted.

"Wasn't Imai her best friend?! Why the hell is she wanting to fight her?!"

"She…she…Mikan-sama is…" Hikari said.

_Damn it! What the hell?!?! _Natsume thought. He ran out of the classroom before anyone could tell him that he was supposed to stay in.

"BAKA!" He screamed as he reached where they were fighting. He made fire burn all around her.

"Oh..? Someone who tries in hope of opposing me?" She easily extinguished the fire and flew down in front of him.

"You…" He said. The more he got a closer look at her, he eyes were blank and something about her was just…different.

"I thought I said to stay in the classroom!!" Hotaru said, flying down also.

"Don't interfere!" Mikan told her, and used wind to stop her from coming closer.

"Wasn't Imai you're friend?!" Natsume yelled at her.

"Haven't you been together for a while now?!"

"Sure…but she shouldn't have come near me in the first place…I was always alone anyways…" She said, holding out her hand to prepare for attack.

Natsume gritted his teeth at she flew up into the air.

"WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER, DAMN IT?!?!?!?!" He pointed to the Sakura tree.

_Hotaru…_

"You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are.

She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes."

Hotaru started singing. Mikan stopped her attack. Everyone looked at her.

"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be."

Mikan continued the song. Her blank expression disappeared as she reverted to her normal state.

"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall"

She closed her eyes and her wings disappeared. But without her wings, she wasn't able to stay in the air. She fell back down.

"Mikan!" Hotaru said. She was still surrounded by wind Mikan made earlier.

"DISPEL!"

_I won't make it in time!! _She thought, but Natsume caught the fallen angel in his arms.

_She's been through so much…_Natsume said. With her insane state gone, she had been crying the whole time inside. She also had so many scrapes and bruises. She had been possessed. She was a bit like Natsume…alone since he was little. But he was cold toward people, and hey followed him naturally.

"…God knows even angels fall…" Mikan mumbled. She was asleep.

**Somewhere of Unknown Origin…**

"Two of the ten seals have been released, sir." The man dressed in black bowed to his master, the devil himself.

"Good…things are going as panned…You are dismissed."

"Yes, master…"

"The demon Queen…will soon be revived…"

**Wo0t! Done with chapter 6! Hope you liked it. Hopefully it wasn't too violent when Mikan was in her insane state. Now I should make some lovey-dovey scenes so we can get on with the coupling, right? And "Konaide" Means "Don't come near me" or "Stay away". You get the idea.  
**


	7. Dissapearance

**Again, Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Well, here's chapter 7! **

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"…She should be okay now…" Hotaru said. It had only been a couple hours after Mikan recovered from her insane state. She, Natsume and Ruka were all in the infirmary watching over Mikan.

"By the way, Imai, what was with the song earlier?" Ruka asked her.

"Well…we all sang this song when we were little. He mother, me and Mikan. So I'm really not surprised it turned her back to normal. Her memory of her mother is one of the most important things she remembers." Hotaru explained.

"So…her mother…passed away?" Natsume said, looking at Mikan, who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Yup…when Mikan was about five, I think?" She took a damp towel and placed it on Mikan's forehead.

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Imai…why…was she going crazy before?" Natsume asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

This time, Hotaru didn't have as much fear in her eyes as before.

"She…Mikan…she has the Demon Queen sealed inside of her…" She said quietly, looking at Mikan.

"?!?!"

She looked at both of them.

"Four of the Head Angels used ten seals to keep the Demon Queen Hiei inside…"

"Wait…but why the hell are they sealing Hiei inside of her, anyways?!?!" Natsume said.

"…"

"…Hiei…can only be sealed within a young angel with a pure heart…and during that time, Mikan…they thought Mikan would be perfect for it…"

Tears started forming out of the corners of her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Will you guys watch over her? I…I'll be right back…"

She flew out through the open window next to the bed.

"I'll go check on her…" Ruka said, leaving through the door, leaving Natsume alone with Mikan.

_Damn it! Why do I have to look after her?! _He thought, but sighed and looked at her. Her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore, and she looked very pretty. But her arms and hands were bandaged up, and she looked like she took a lot of damage during the fight, although no one was able to touch her.

"N…Nngh…" Mikan slowly opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake, idiot?" He asked her.

"Kyaa! N-Natsume!" She sat up so suddenly and hit her head on the wall.

"Itai!!"

_Idiot,_ Natsume thought, but smiled.

"…Eh? EHHHHH?! Why am I in the infirmary??" She asked him in surprise.

"You…don't remember?!" He asked her in disbelief.

She thought for a while, but then she turned serious.

"She…Hiei's seals have been broken, haven't they…?" She asked him.

"Well…the demon said two of them have been broken…" He said.

"Shit! That was the one thing I tried to avoid! Damn it all!" She said angrily, pounding the bed.

But her face softened as she remembered something.

"Err, sorry. Emotional outburst…" Mikan said, sweat dropping.

"Idiot," Natsume said, rolling his eyes.

But he secretly smiled from inside

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Imai-san!!" Ruka called. He tried looking around for Hotaru.

_Ah, there she is, _He thought as she saw her figure leaning against the Sakura tree.

"Ah, Ruka-kun…" She said as he approached him.

"Are…are you alright?" He asked awkwardly.

"Huh? Of course I am," She said emotionlessly.

"Why are you here?"

"No reason…I just thought I'd keep you company…" He said, embarrassed. He leaned against the tree right next to her.

She smiled.

"Arigatou, Ruka-kun…"

He blushed again.

…_Nande…deshou…? _They both thought.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Next day….**

"Ohayo, Minna!!" Mikan said cheerfully entering the classroom with Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka.

She recovered a lot, and was very happy.

"O-Ohayo, M-Mikan-chan…" Nonoko said nervously. Other people who where in the classroom looked at her nervously, too.

Mikan's smiling face fell a bit, but still tried to smile. She went to the back of the classroom, trying to hide her face. But, Natsume and Hotaru had already noticed it.

"Hey, SAKURA-SAN," A girl said, coming over to her with two other girls.

"You're Shouda Sumire, right?" Mikan said.

"It doesn't matter who I am," Sumire said.

"What matters is that YOU tried to kill NATSUME-KUN!!" She yelled at her.

"What the HELL are you?!"

Mikan sat of the desk. Her bottom lip trembled, but she bit to so it didn't show.

"I thought you were actually nice, but no, after that performance yesterday…" She began, but Mikan angrily cut her off.

"SHUT UP!!" She screamed at Sumire.

"You want to know who I am?! I…I'm basically a monster that's fated to either get killed or destroy the world!!" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Sumire looked surprised, but then found her voice after a minute.

"Then why are you here at Alice Gakuen?! Why are you an ANGEL then? Shouldn't you…be somewhere else? Shouldn't you be a DEMON, then?!?!"

Her words cut Mikan like a knife. She felt like all the sharp tools in the world just stabbed her. She hadn't really thought of that. She didn't think she led a bad life when she was still alive, but she finally broke down. She tried to speak, but no words came out. More tears started to pour down her face. She hopped off the desk and headed toward the window. She spread her wings and flew outside. Before doing so, though, she managed to quietly say, "I…I'm sorry…I…I-I won't…appear…"She didn't finish, but her words shocked Hotaru, and before she was able to stop her friend, she flew off and disappeared.

The room was silent. With Sumire having a triumphant smile, others looked happy, some people looked scared. Some more people felt bad for her.

"Now that she's gone, Natsume-kun…" Sumire started again, smiling at him. He was still speechless. Hotaru flew over to her, and slapped her. So hard, that she fell over and a purple mark was left on Sumire's right cheek.

"You…" She said, shaking from anger.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE HAD TO GO THROUGH WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE?!?!?!?!?!" Hotaru screamed at her. Everyone was speechless, including Natsume and Ruka.

"Damn you…Mikan…people avoided her for 16 years because she had the horrible fate of having the Demon Queen sealed inside of her!!! I was her only friend for all those years," She said, tears streaming down her face.

"It wasn't even her fault…the head angels decided on their own that Mikan should only be a mere container to be killed!!" She screamed. She glared hatefully at Sumire, and her stare petrified everyone besides Natsume and Ruka.

"Hotaru-sama, Mikan-sama!!" A voice called out. Kitsune and Hikari came flying in.

"Now that two of Mikan-sama's seals have been broken, The Devil is sending even higher level demons after Mikan-sama!!" They both said.

"Eh…? Mikan-sama…isn't here…?"

"She…she flew off…and…we don't know where she went…" Ruka said.

"Oh, no…" Hikari said.

"If something happens to her, I'll make you wish you never even tried to confront her," Hotaru said.

"Ruka, Hyuuga, you're coming with me!"

And they all left through the doorway, including Kitsune and Hikari.

All of Hell…just pretty much broke out. What could get worse? Only 8 seals remained, and if higher level demon were coming after her, they would probably be able to break four seals.

Holy shit…

The only thing that could be worse was that Hiei was able to come out. Another thing was, Mikan became more vulnerable because of Sumire's words…if Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Hikari and Kitsune couldn't find her in time…the worst could happen.

**Chapter 7, done! Hope you liked it! It might not be obvious, but Natsume and Ruka have already started falling for Mikan and Hotaru. Well, hoped you like it! Please make sure to review!**


	8. The Only One

**Woo! Chapter 8 Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Rain poured and thunder struck. Wind blew and the trees shook like they could fall down any minute.

She sat under a large tree, hugging her knees. She didn't care about the weather. She really didn't care about anything right now. All her hopes were pretty much shattered. She sat there, crying. It was always like this. She had tried her very hardest to try and be strong. Laugh and stay strong. But to her, it might have been impossible. But although she felt that no one was there for her, and that no one would come out and help her, she kept saying over and over again in her head:

_Please…someone…find me…I…I'm right here…Onegai!! _

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Wow, it's really pouring…" Nonoko said, looking out the window. Classes were over, but everyone stayed in the room. Though some didn't want to admit it, they were really hoping that Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Kitsune and Hikari would find Mikan and come back. Everyone looked at Sumire. It was pretty much her fault that Mikan left, anyway.

"W-what?" She said. Everyone just looked outside the window.

"Mikan-chan, we're all so, so sorry…please come back safely," Nonoko said quietly, closing her eyes.

_Please…_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Did you find her?" Hotaru asked the other two boys and the fairies. The thought she might be in the Northern Forest, as it started raining only a couple minutes after she left.

"No," Natsume said, panting. They had all split up looking for her, but they couldn't find her.

"Nothing," Ruka said, panting.

"We couldn't get too high because of the wind…" Hikari said.

Hotaru bit her lip. Where could she have gone?

"Let's try again," Ruka suggested. Natsume agreed, and Hotaru nodded.

"We'll each go with Natsume and Ruka!" Hikari and Kitsune said.

"We won't be of much use if we can't get high enough because of the wind. We can fly around and tell each other if we found her or something," Kitsune said.

"Hotaru-sama has her invention, so I don't think she needs us," Hikari said, sitting on Natsume shoulder.

"Let's go!" Kitsune said, and once again they split up.

As they departed from Natsume, he looked at Hikari.

"Hey, what do you see in her to serve her?" He said, beginning to run.

"Well, you see, Mikan-sama saved me and Kitsune from a demon a year ago. Fairies don't really serve anyone, but we felt that Mikan-sama would take care of us. We were orphans, anyway." She said, swinging her legs.

_Why are you sitting on my shoulder, anyway? _He thought, but he really didn't reply to what Hikari said.

_Where is she?!_

…_Find me please…I'm right here…please…please…_

He stopped running and looked around.

_Please…_

And then he spotted her. Her hair wasn't in pigtails, and she was like a ball, hugging her knees. Her wings were now a dull sort of gray, and they were wrapped around her a little to keep her warm. She looked terrible, and she was loosing feathers.

"Tell Imai and Ruka she's in the middle of the Northern Forest…" He said to Hikari. The huge tree was the center mark. As Hikari flew off, he went over to Mikan.

"Hey!"

She looked up, and her eyes were also dull and red. She had probably been crying this whole time.

"Thank you...Nat…sume…" She said, smiling up at him. She held her hand to her mouth, and coughed up some blood..

"Hey?!"

She coughed some more and fell onto the wet ground.

"Oi, baka!" He picked her up, but she was unconscious.

"Is she alright?"

He turned around to see Hotaru, Ruka and Kitsune come down from the sky. Hotaru let go of Ruka's hand, and he landed on a rock. Apparently, Hotaru used her magic so she and Ruka could both fly if they came in contact.

"Well…" Natsume said, she came over and saw that blood was coming from Mikan's mouth.

"We should bring her back to the infirmary," She said.

Natsume carried her in his arms, and they all made their way to the academy.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"Mikan-chan!!" Nonoko said, as they came in through the door. Everyone was waiting for them at the doorway.

"Are you…" Yuu began, but as everyone saw how bad of a condition she was in, they gasped and made way to let them to the infirmary.

**Infirmary…**

"We should change her clothes," Hotaru said, as Natsume put her on a chair. She would soak the bed if he put her there.

Natsume, Ruka and Kitsune blushed. They started to leave the room.

Hotaru looked at them.

"You really don't have to leave, you know…" She said, watching them blush harder. She smiled and pointed a finger to Mikan.

"Change!"

Her friend's wet clothes appeared in her hand, and Mikan was now wearing a long, pink bathrobe.

"Easier," Hotaru said. She wiped the blood off of Mikan and she dried her hair.

"Hyuuga, will you put her on the bed? I've got to get some medicine," She said. As she was leaving, Ruka and Kitsune volunteered to go with her, leaving Natsume with Mikan…again.

He sighed and an anger mark appeared, but her carried her and put her on the bed. She was actually very light. He pulled the blanket over her and watched her sleep.

"…"

He brushed her hair out of her face, but as he pulled it back, she grabbed and held it you would with a stuffed animal or something.

He blushed.

"H-Hey…"

"I don't want to be alone again…" She mumbled softly. He sighed and smiled.

"Idiot…"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The next day was very sunny and was warm. Raindrops glistened on the leaves and grass. Mikan was still asleep. Last night, Hotaru and Ruka came in with the medicine. Hikari and Kitsune had already gone to sleep outside in some flowers. The problem was, since Mikan wasn't awake, she couldn't take the medicine, so the all just sat there, watching over her. After a while, Natsume fell asleep leaning on the bed, and Hotaru and Ruka leaned on each other's back for support.

"Nngh…" Mikan finally awoke, sat up, and looked around. She felt so…out of it.

"Natsume…Hotaru…Ruka…" She said softy, looking at each one of them. She smiled as she saw Hotaru and Ruka leaning on each other back-to-back.

"…!!!" She quickly covered her mouth and coughed up more blood.

_It's starting…_She though, still coughing. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru woke up due to the coughing sounds.

"Mikan?! Hey, are you okay?!" Hotaru said, running over to her.

"H-Hotaru…? M-My head…I-It's spinning…"

Her gaze once again became blank. When she spoke once again, the voice was deeper and more sinister.

"It's starting, little girl," 'Mikan' said.

Hotaru gasped.

"H-Hiei…"

"That's right. The process has already begun since the seals were broken much sooner then they should have been. She might not even live for another two weeks or so," Hiei said, looking at all of them. Mikan's brown hair turned to black, and her chocolate brown eyes turned to a red.

"?!"

"Don't worry," She said.

"I'm not going to hurt you, as I don't even have powers in this state. She's weakening, and I'll get them soon enough." She waved her hand, and Mikan fell backwards, sleeping once again.

"…Hiei…"

"HOOOTTTAAARRUUUUU!!!!!" Another voice rang out. They all looked toward the window to see the pink haired angel, Anna, come near the window.

"A-Anna?!"

"I don't have much time. This is just a program, but the technology division just created it and it can't last too long. But anyway, I have a message for you. Mikan's seals have been breaking because the same thing is repeating. She doesn't want to be alone. But, if this keeps happening, ALL her seals may break within four days and Hiei will be released." She said quickly.

"Wait! But…" Hotaru began.

"Sorry, but I can't last much longer. Mikan's in very weak situation now. She's very vulnerable. Hiei IS alive inside her body, just in a slumber. But ever since two of the seals broke, her process of trying to get of Mikan is beginning. She's probably going to try take over her body and mentally break her down. Be CAREFUL. If she does something hat she most likely wouldn't do, Hiei is probably the cause."

Her body started to quiver.

"Time's up. I only have a couple seconds. I'm not sure if there's much you can do, but I figured I should tell you this."

Her legs started to disappear.

"Okay. Thanks Anna."

She smiled and waved.

"CRAP, One more thing. Natsume-kun…" She turned to him.

"You maybe be the only one who can possibly prevent this."

"?!"

With that, she disappeared.

"Me…?!"

They all looked at Mikan.

_Why? Because she liked him. He made her feel safe. But…that also made him a vulnerable target to release Hiei. If she fell in love, she would either destroy herself…or destroy her loved one._

**Hmmm….Hrmm…Hmmm…Now that I think about it, Natsume might be a little….TOO kind or something….Hmm…what's the word? OOC? **


	9. Forever Gone?

**Chapter 9 of From Heaven to Hell! Enjoy!**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

The morning turned to afternoon. Mikan was sitting up on the bed, trying to calm down the other people from her class.

"We're so sorry, Mikan-chan!!" Everyone but Sumire said. She was sorry, just too reluctant and guilty to say it.

"It's fine!! I'm alright, anyways…" Mikan said weakly, managing to smile.

"Now, shouldn't we let Mikan-chan rest?" Narumi-sensei said, appearing at the doorway.

"Narumi-sensei!"

"Are you okay, Mikan-chan?" He said, handing her a bouquet of red roses.

"Yup, thanks for the flowers," She said, cheerfully, smelling them.

"We should get going. You should rest some more, too," He said, shooing the other students out of the room.

After they all left and went back to class, only Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were left. Mikan leaned back on the bed.

"That was exhausting…" She said, sighing.

"Want an apple?" Hotaru said, pointing to a plate.

"Yeah, thanks…"

Hotaru peeled and apple and cut it into smaller slices.

"You guys can have some to, you know," She said, looking at the other two boys. Hotaru was already eating.

"I'm actually pretty full, so I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Natsume grunted, which basically meant "no."

Mikan looked at him, blushed, and turned away.

Argh, her heart was beating so fast. She felt comfortable with him…STUPID,STUPID,STUUUUPPPPIIIIDDD!!! Gosh, why the hell was she thinking these things?!

She shook her head furiously and swallowed her apple piece whole. She choked, punded her chest, and sighed.

"Idiot," Natsume whispered.

Mikan looked outside the window.

_Is this what they call love…?_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

Everyone had left her room now. She felt the cool breeze on her face. The room was pretty stuffy if the windows weren't open.

_Natsume…_

_**Do you love him?**_

_Hiei?!_

_**You know all you can bring him is misfortune…**_

…

_**You should have never come into this world…**_

_**Everyone would be much happier.**_

_**You should just disappear…**_

_She's right…I've been a burden to everyone because of Hiei inside of me…right…?_

_**Come, child, take one step…and DISAPPEAR…**_

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"So?" Hotaru asked. Class was over for the day.

"Do you like her?" She demanded to Natsume.

He turned a bit pink.

"No," He said.

Hotaru sighed. He was hopeless.

"Well, let's go check up on her. Ruka should be there soon, too."

They made their way to Mikan's room, and met up with Ruka along the way.

"Hey…I think…something's wrong…" Ruka said. He had already been in front of Mikan's room when they met up.

A black and white light was coming out.

Hotaru swung open the door, and saw Mikan standing up. A black hole was in front of her.

"Mikan?" She said,

Mikan's hair turned from shoulder-length to floor-length. It turned from brown to black, and she looked so much older and taller. Her pink bathrobe Hotaru changed for her turned into a black and white dress, and her pure, white wings morphed from feathery wings to black, bat-like wings.

"Mikan?" The girl turned around.

"Oh, you mean the girl inside of me?" She smiled and it sent shiver down Natsume's spine.

"She's gone, now. All the seals have been broken."

"What did you do with her?!?!" Natsume shouted, taking a step forward.

"Nothing…"

"It's not even possible to lie, Hiei. If you're released, something must have happened. Only two seals were broken last time!!" Hotaru screamed.

"She had no purpose in this world. Surely, you must have known, Imai?" Hiei said.

"But that doesn't matter. This is your final stage, Imai-san…"

"Hades, open your doorway to hell before me…" She began.

"Dammit…INDIGNATION!!" Hotaru said, casting the lightning spell on the Queen of Demons.

"Haha…it's all futile," Hiei snickered, raising her hand as a ball of light appeared.

"BAKA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Natsume shouted.

"It's all futile…" Hiei said once more, smirking.

_No…stop…_

"What…?!?!"

_Everyone, I'm sorry…this is my entire fault._

A vision of Mikan in her angel form appeared next to Hiei.

_Kami-sama…he told me to give this to you in my dreams…_

She received a small white bottle.

_Drink it, Hotaru…please…_

Hotaru did as she was told and drank it. A white light shone, and her wings disappeared, and her angelic clothes were replaced with the uniform for Alice Gakuen.

"What?!"

_Everyone…thank you for everything…Natsume-kun…especially you…_

"O-Oi…"

_I…I want you to have this…_

A small bottle with a feather inside on a chain appeared in front of him, and he caught it as it fell.

_I…I love you…and I'm sorry…._

"**AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!"**

Mikan's vision disappeared, and Hiei started to go crazy.

"**ARRRGGHHH!!!!! HHUURGH!!" **

And no one knew what happened after a white light shone…and saw the lifeless body in the brunette in front of them. Red blood was splattered everywhere. On the walls, bed…everything.

"M-Mikan…"

"O-Oi idiot, stop faking!!"

"IF THIS IS A JOKE IT ISN'T FUNNY!!"

No response. Hotaru managed to gather all her courage and walked over.

"S-She…"

Natsume and Ruka held their breath.

"She…S-She's…not…breathing…"

His heart stopped. They only person h ever loved and would love…she had just walked out of his life…and died…in front of his very own eyes.

"M-Mikan…"

"**MIKAN!!!!!!"**

**Chapter 9, done! It's still not the end! Okay, this might have been a little rushed. Gomen!! It's just kinda all messed up right now…so…yeah. Sorry! But please review anyway…**


	10. Merry Christmas

**Woo! Chapter….10 now, right? I think this is probably going to be the last chapter…but anyway, here's chapter 10!**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey?" Ruka asked. Natsume was still in the state of shock.

"What?" Hotaru managed to respond. Heck, she was still in shock, too.

"What…just happened?"

Hotaru looked at herself. She didn't look much different…except that she was in the Alice Gakuen uniform. They were all still in Mikan's room. Her lifeless body was still in front of them.

"I…I-I'm not sure…."

"…Can angels even die?"

"…Well, technically, no. But…angels CAN shed blood…and they can turn into ghosts who wander and have no purpose in life…"

"So…that means that…she's wandering?"

"…"

"She…She might have not even become a ghost….she…may have just vanished…"

"…"

"…"

After what seemed like years of silence, Narumi came into the room.

"The nurses told me something had happened and wanted me to check it out…"

"Oh my God…."

The three younger humans turned to look at him.

"She…she's gone…"

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**Three weeks after the incident….**

The blood was cleaned up, the windows were repaired and everything went back to normal.

At least, for most of the students. Since Hotaru was human, she regained her Invention Alice and attended the school.

But ever since the incident, Ruka, Hotaru and Natsume were always together. Ruka liked Hotaru. Natsume liked Mikan. Hotaru…well, she liked Ruka back they were also the only other people who had been at the death of her angelic friend. They became a couple over the past couple weeks. Ruka said an occasional 'Hi" to people who tried talking to him, but Hotaru was usually stoic anyways, so she didn't say anything. Natsume shut himself off completely. He didn't talk to anyone. He just sat in the classroom looking out the window or the bottle with the feather he got from Mikan.

Narumi and all of the other students tried their best to be happy, but it was hard for them, too. Mikan...she was their friend too!!

"Class dismissed," Narumi said. "Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, I'd like to talk to you."

As the rest of the class left, the three people glumly made their way up to their teacher.

"I want you guys to know to try not to be too sad for her…"

Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka all exploded at once.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't take it the wrong way. Well…here." He handed them a piece of paper.

"I found it on the table this morning…I think you might want to read it."

They went outside, under the Sakura tree and opened the paper.

_Dear…well, Everyone,_

_I'm so sorry for everything…I used the last bit of magic I had for this, so it probably won't last if you finish reading this. But…I'm sorry. I've caused so much trouble for everyone, haven't I? _

_Try not to grieve for me…there's so much around you. Don't be blinded by grief, okay? It's my fault…I'm sorry. Who knows? I might be able to see you guys again. So until then…please keep strong for me, okay? And I want Natsume to know…_

_I love you._

_-Mikan Sakura._

A Sakura petal from the tree landed on the paper, and it started to disintegrate.

"…"

"Thank you…Mikan…and…me too." Natsume whispered.

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

**One Year Later….**

Soft, white, sparkly snow blanketed the Academy. Snow-Winter-December-Christmas.

Yup, it was Christmas already. Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were already about 18 now.

The Academy was already having a party, and everyone was dressed up with Santa hats and winter clothes and such.

"A year now…huh…?" Natsume said, drinking some water.

"Yeah…" Hotaru said.

"She should also be around 18 now…" Ruka added.

They all watched the snow fall.

"I'm sure Mikan-chan is happy where she is." Nonoko said, coming over.

"Yeah," Koko also piped in.

Everyone still had Mikan clear in their minds.

"And now everyone," Narumi said into the microphone, standing up.

"I'd like to introduce a very special guest!!" He said. Everyone crowed around.

"Please come in!"

A beautiful girl with long hair down to her waist and red ribbons in her hair appeared on the stage. She wore a short, red gown which was above her knees and a white mask over her face.

"Konichiwa, minna-san! Do you remember who I am?" She asked, as Narumi handed her the microphone.

Everyone looked around, shaking their heads. No one had a clue.

She sighed.

She took of her mask, revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"**MIKAN-CHAN?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??!"**

**OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO**

"How did you get back?!" Nonoko said excitedly.

"Well, actually, I had a choice. Kami-sama gave me a chance to turn into a human, and I took it. It was a pretty painful process though, the recipe for the potion….uhh….kind of….yeah…." Mikan said, sweat dropping.

"We're all so happy to have you back, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said, shaking her hand.

Everyone agreed, even Sumire.

But after a while, they left her alone with Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, as they didn't get a chance to talk to her because of everyone else.

"How did you turn back if the recipe for the potion was gone?" Hotaru said.

"One year of sleep. I rested for a year in the Sakura tree," She said, pointing.

"!!!"

"Yup. You didn't notice, did you?" She said smiling. " I heard Ruka and Hotaru are a couple now?"

Ruka nodded and smiled. He left with Hotaru, leaving Natsume and Mikan alone.

"…"

"…"

"I…I missed you," She said awkwardly.

Natsume smiled, grabbed and hand, and pressed his lips against hers. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise, but then gave in and smiled.

"Me too..."

A happy reunion...and a Merry Christmas...

**Done! Kind of a crappy ending though…I'm really not sure. Please review! Though I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending. It's kinda one of those messed up chapters where I dunno what to put...But thanks for reading!! Doumo Arigatou!**

**-Cuna999**


End file.
